lift babies
by holbyclover
Summary: sorry my other fics and this title have totally faild but this should be better because i have it all written up. things at work start to get worse and worse fo jac first with an old flame turning up then getting stuck in the lift with them and ... don't want to give too much away. please read and review otherwise i'll just stop writing it because you abviosly arnt enjoying it.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYY! Sorry my other fics haven't really worked out but this one should be better because I've got it all written up. In this Jac and jonny are married. Anyway here it is, I really hope you enjoy it. Please review if you have time or I'll take it you don't like it and I will stop. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Liv xx**

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and Jac was still struggling to get to sleep. She slept probably 2 hours in intervals. Jac was getting annoyed at her back ache was insistent on waking her.

_He looks so peacefully_ she thought. She punched Jonny who was sleeping (and snoring) rather loudly next to her.

"Hey! What was that for" Jonny moaned sleepily as he sat up.

"Your snoring is driving me up the wall!" Jac replied agitatedly as she was still trying to rub her back but was failing miserably.

"While you're up could you rub my back?" Jac asked sheepishly and batting her eyelids towards her husband.

"Sure, I guess carrying a 38 week baby bump is starting to take its toll" Jonny joked half-heartedly.

"Starting!?" Jac laughed sarcastically. In actual fact her back had been killing her for the past month, but she didn't show it, afraid of appearing weak. Jonny moved so he was leaning against the head board of the bed and his legs were straddled on either side of Jac. She was sat in front of him and leaning slightly forward so Jonny could rub her back with more ease.

"So, are you going into work today?" Jonny asked making conversation as he massaged his wife's back in circular motions.

"Unfortunately, yes, I have a full theatre list with Hanssen observing me while I show the temporary consultant who is covering me on maternity leave the laparoscopic esophagectomy. Can't wait" Jac replied sarcastically, while letting out a little groan as she enjoyed the massage her husband was giving her.

"Well, you know I you don't feel like going in today I could always ask Mo to cover for you and Elliot to deal with the temporary consultant" Jonny aske carefully. Even getting her to agree to 3 months maternity leave was like trudging on egg shells.

"I can't, this person has asked for me pacifically" Jac sighed. She really didn't want to go to work, all those incompetent nurses and violent patients really didn't seem appealing at that moment.

"Ok, just take It slowly" Jonny advised. He moved back to his sleeping position. Both lay down facing each other, propping their heads up with their hands. Jac placed her hands lovingly on her bump while jonny snaked his arms around Jac's waist to resume rubbing her back. They soon drifted off into a deep sleep (ready for work in 5 hours' time).

Jac groaned as she turned round to turn her alarm off and stop the dreadful ringing in her ears. She rolled over to the other side of the bed only to find that it was empty. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, still trying to adjust to the light. She got off the bed and got into the shower. She came out minutes later with her body and hair draped in towels. Walking over to her wardrobe, she picked up some clothes for work. She chose a Wight thrill top and black, skinny work trousers. After she was dressed and had applied her little layer of make-up, she walked downstairs in an attempt to find Jonny.

As she walked into the living room, Jac didn't find jonny but was met with the mouth-watering smell of bacon that hit her nostrils instantly. She followed the smell through to the kitchen, where she found Jonny at the table eating his bacon sandwich breakfast. Jac took a seat on the other side of the table where there lay another bacon sandwich.

"Good morning sweetheart, are you ok?" Jonny asked cheerfully, finishing his sandwich.

"Sweetheart?!" Jac smirked

"Well, I'm glad pregnancy hasn't drained you of your sarcasm" Jonny retorted as he got up and put his plate in the dishwasher. They soon finished breakfast and jonny put the dishwasher on. They both had their coats and shoes on when Jonny realised he didn't have his keys.

"Jac have you seen my key?" Jonny asked trying to hide his panic in his voice while he searched frantically through all his pockets.

"No, are they in your jeans from yesterday?" Jac queried, knowing that was here they normally were.

"Oh yeah!" Jonny laughed while he dashed upstairs to get his keys. Jac med sure jonny had everything knowing he was bound to forget something and when they were satisfied they had everything they finally left for their chaotic day at work.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYY! Thank you for all your fabulous comments .Please continue to read and review. Hope you enjoy.**

"_Oh yeah!" Jonny laughed while he dashed upstairs to get his keys. Jac med sure jonny had everything knowing he was bound to forget something and when they were satisfied they had everything they finally left for their chaotic day at work._

They got in the car and after a bit of debating and chucking the keys around they drove the half hour trip to work.

"Do you think we should go out and start to prepare a birthing bag because you could go into labour any time now?" Jonny asked Jac keeping his eye on the road. Jac's persuaded Jonny to drive with the argument that she couldn't fit behind the wheel.

"I've already got one" Jac said matter-of-factly.

"What! Since when?" Jonny replied slightly shocked. He was hoping they could do it together.

"Since the last time those words came out your mouth you have been nagging m about I for weeks" Jac turned her head to look amusedly at the look on her husband's face.

Jonny pulled up in a parking space and turned to his wife.

"I was hoping we could have done it together" he moaned

"Sorry" Jac said as she planted a kiss on Jonny frowning lips.

They both got out the small navy car and walked hand in hand towards the wyvern entrance. As soon as Jonny got In he walked up to the café and joined the back of the queue Jac, however, still couldn't stand the retched stench of coffee so she instead walked into the lift and up to Darwin to start on her paperwork.

As Jac entered her office she saw that her old mentor was looking a bit agitated "Jac do you know who the new temporary consultant is that is covering young on maternity?" Elliot asked carefully in case she did know and what kind of mood she was in. pregnancy wasn't just a nightmare for her but also those unfortunates around her because you would never know what mood she would be in.

"No, do you?" Jac answered casually. Elliot breathed a deaf sigh of relief that she was in her 'good' mood.

"Um… yes it's…" the professor stutted as he stopped what he was doing and perched himself on the edge of his desk. Jac eyed him taking in his body language. Just as he open his mouth to announce who it was there was a knock at the door. Jac's wearily gaze on Elliot was Brocken as she turned her head to the door and shouted for the person to come in.

"Joseph!" Jac said in something barley more than a whisper but audible to the two men in the room with her. To say she was flabbergasted was probably a gargantuan understatement! She stared at the handsome man who left her all those years ago.

"Hello, Jac ,um, it's good to see you again how are you?" Joseph asked but nothing could be mistaken as he tried to hide what was the sheer joy of seeing the woman he always has and always will love. "Um…fine…how are you?" Jac stuttered looking over to Elliot for a bit of reassurance, but he could give none.

"Fine" Joseph replied obviously a bit less speechless than Jac.

"Sorry. Could you give us a minute?" Jac said in finally found her voice.

"Um…yeah, yeah no problem" and with that Joseph turned and walked out the office.

"ELLIOT! What the hell I he doing here, don't tell me he I the one that's covering for me!" Jac yelled, spinning on her heal. Elliot looked down at his feet which could only mean one answered: yes.

"Well, that explains why he has asked for me!" Jac said fustratedly as she slapped her hands against her thighs. Jac was so confused, did Joseph now about her and Jonny? And why him why not some other surgeon who she didn't know? A million and one questions were swirling around her head.

"Right, I have to go I'm due in theatre" Elliot said. A Elliot walked out the office Joseph cm back in and stood in front of Jac's desk as she st down in her comfortable white chair with her grey NHS hoodie draped over the top.

"Jac?" joseph asked nervously.

"Why did you come back?" Jac asked

"Because you're going on maternity leave" Joseph stated

"No joseph I mean the real reason" Jac sighed

"well, the gp in penerith wasn't what I really wanted and me and my wife weren't working so we divorced and when I found out you were still working here and there was temporary consultants post was going on Darwin…well…I just thought…well, I had to see you again" Joseph explained. An awkward silence began to descend on the room, when Joseph finally broke into it as it was clear that Jac wasn't.

"So, you're pregnant" he stated and gesturing toward her bump.

"Yes 37 weeks" Jac replied deciding to be civil and saving him the trouble of asking how far gone she was.

"Um…I'm due in theatre I just need to go and get changed would you like to scrub in?" Jac asked getting over the shock.

"Um yes thank you" Joseph replied. And with that they both left the office, Jac grabbing her jacket beforehand.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYY! Here is the 3****rd**** chapter. Please read and review.**

**Liv xx**

"_So, you're pregnant" he stated and gesturing toward her bump._

"_Yes 37 weeks" Jac replied deciding to be civil and saving him the trouble of asking how far gone she was._

"_Um…I'm due in theatre I just need to go and get changed would you like to scrub in?" Jac asked getting over the shock._

"_Um yes thank you" Joseph replied. And with that they both left the office, Jac grabbing her jacket beforehand._

"Jonny, can I have a scalpel please?" Jac asked as she was about to start the long procedure. She really didn't feel up to it; standing in a hot room with lights blaring don on you emanating their heat to the point it becomes unbearable.

"Yes you may" Jonny replied cheerfully as he handed her the sharp surgical tool.

"So, what do you want for tea tonight?" jonny asked making conversation. They normally did this sort of thing in theatre, but today Jonny earned himself a glare because there was another person in the room that was from the darker side of her this point joseph was very confused, still not knowing they were married.

"Oh" was all jonny could say next.

"Um, whatever I'm not bothered" Jac said answering the question never the less, as she cut way the ribs. 2 long, hard hour's grewelled past and the operation were soon over.

"Jac, I'm gunna head down to the café and grab a coffee, and I'll get you a hot chocolate, do you want to join me?" Jonny asked. He really just wanted to talk with Jac so he could get his head around the whole situation between her and joseph.

"um no, sorry, I've got paperwork to be getting on with, it needs to be finished by the end of today and iv till got quite a bit that needs doing, I would like a hot chocolate though." Jac said. She put on her hoodie and pushed the button for the lift. As she waited for the arrival of the lift, joseph joined her._ Oh great_ she thought. The lift arrived and joseph gestured for Jac to go in first as he held out his are in front of him. Jac rolled her eyes and stepped in. unfortunately for Jac it was just him and her in the lift all alone, what could go wrong? She thought to herself. Suddenly the lift jolted then grinded to a Holt. Jac and joseph gave each other a nervous look, and then the lights flickered before finally turning off and allowing the red glow of the emergency light to engulf the tiny metal box.

"Oh, just great." Jac yelled. A few minutes of silence passed after joseph called for maintenance but no one answered. Jac decided to take advantage of the situation, as it was obvious they weren't going to get out anytime soon as both had left their phones in the office.

"Joseph, why did you really come back, I know what you said before wasn't 100% true?" Jac stated calmly.

"Oh, no no, it was Jac I just… left out a few parts" joseph replied.

"Well, we're not getting out here anytime soon so… enlighten me" Jac said.

"I still love you Jac I always have and I always will…" joseph blurted out taking a couple of steps closer to her before being interrupted.

"I do too, probably a little bit less than before but… well you left me and jonny hasn't, we are having a baby together we are happily married. I'm sure there's still someone out there fo you. You jut keep making the wrong decisions. Jac leant in to kiss his on the cheek, but joseph turned his head purposely so their lips met. Joseph deepened the kiss, not letting Jac pull away, but she finally did.

"WHAT WAS THAT, JOSEPH, DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO WHAT I JUST SAID, IM MARRIED…" Jac yelled shocked at what her ex-lover just did

"You said you still had feelings for me" he defended his actions

"YES BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KISS ME…" Jac was going to rant further. But was met by an odd feeling in her stomach. There was a sudden splash on the floor, and then the lights flickered back on. Joseph instantly turned around to see the source of the noise.

"My waters" Jac whispered from utter shock as he looked down at the yellowish puddle of amniotic fluid beneath her.

**Thank you for reading please review sorry I probably won't be able to update tomorrow because I am at air cadets. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. This is just to say please review 's fics because I think they are really good and she is new to this so they would like constructive criticism. Thank you!**

**Liv xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYY! Thank you for all your reviews they are really appreciated. I have reviewed 'the adventures of ben and Hannah' it was great. If you watch casualty then I recommend it. Without any more delay here is the next chapter hope you like it and once again please review if you have time.**

**Liv xx**

"_YES BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KISS ME…" Jac was going to rant further. But was met by an odd feeling in her stomach. There was a sudden splash on the floor, and then the lights flickered back on. Joseph instantly turned around to see the source of the noise._

"_My waters" Jac whispered from utter shock as he looked down at the yellowish puddle of amniotic fluid beneath her._

"Joseph, help me please" Jac begged as a contraction took over her body. Joseph didn't say a word he just stood there still in shock over what was happening, even though he had no right to be scared because Jac was the one going into labour.

"Right, ill ring maintenance again there should be someone there now." Joseph said quickly, suddenly wakening from his trance. Joseph pressed the button used only for emergencies and finally someone picked up after several rings.

"Hello maintenance, what's the problem?" a man with a husky voice answered in the other end of the phone.

"hi, um we are stuck in the lift and I have a woman here in labour" joseph said "could you get me Elliot hope as well please?" he added

"Yes I'll get Mr hope, but maintenance are still at st James' with a lift and a couple of taps have broken as well so they will probably be about 2 maybe 3 hours yet." The man said but with no emotion in his voice at all he was probably used to it, these lifts were a real health hazard. Jac was beginning to get a lot more agitated as the next contraction took over her body, she really didn't want to give birth to her baby in the equivalent to a human sized tin can. There was a short buzz after a few minutes and Elliot's soft voice penetrated the tense (never mind awkward) silence that had fallen between Jac and joseph.

"Joseph, are you alright in there, the man at the maintenance phone said there was a woman in labour in there too, how is she?" Elliot asked slowly but with panic dripping from every word he spoke.

"Elliot, I'm fine, I just thought you should know its Jac who is in labour" joseph spoke cautiously. Jac let out a little groan as the 3rd contraction passed but tried to keep it quiet.

"Elliot, I'm panicking, what do I do to help Jac?" joseph asked quickly, all his medical knowledge flying strain out the window with no hope of returning.

"Right, (oh, jonny don't worry but Jac's stuck in the lift with joseph… and she is in labour?)" Elliot said to jonny, who of course did begin to panic quietly as he pulled a confused face to Elliot and then the news sunk in and he started to run to find his best friend, mo.

"ok, joseph Jac needs to rest so if she isn't already get her sat down, on a clean surface preferably so maybe on a coat or something like that." Elliot instructed focusing on the situation at hand, playing out within the thick metal walls of the lift. Joseph took off his blazer and laid it down in the corner of the lift so Jac was sat on a relatively clean surface and had the upmost support from the 2 walls. He then supported Jac to sit down as another contraction raced its way through her abdomen.

"Do you know how long maintenance will be?" the professor asked

"About 2-3 hours" Jac replied breathlessly and quite annoyed that they were talking as if she wasn't there. _What is it about lifts and labour? _Jac thought to herself remembering the time Daisha went into labour and faced the exact same scenario as her. Another contraction ripped across her bump.

"Elliot, the contractions are getting quicker, and by the looks of it more painful" joseph said this time, as Jac was unable. Just then jonny came with Mo and a few other nurses, because as jonny got up to Darwin he literally shouted across the ward "MO, JACS IN LABOUR, STUCK IN THE LIFT" the whole ward stopped what they were doing and watched as jonny and Mo dashed out of the double doors. Some nosy nurses who had nothing better to do follow him. Jonny heard what joseph said because he started sprinting the rest of the way.

"Ok you need to examine her now joseph, see how far she is dilated and keep an eye out for when she starts crowning, you need some gloves though first. Have you got any?" Elliot instructed firmly. Joseph pulled out some gloves and snapped them on around his fingers "yes, I'm jut about to examine her now. Jac could you-"joseph nodded towards her scrub trousers.

"No!" she said firmly.

"Jac you have to, I need to examine you"

"No, you don't"

"Yes I do, so could you remove your scrub o I can make sure your baby is ok" joseph said. The amount of sternness in his voice shocked Jac but not enough to stop her standing her ground. Another contraction tore through her swollen stomach.

"NO" Jac cried as a tear rolled own her cheek. The situation was becoming all but too real now for her and she was well and truly terrified.

"I'm not giving birth to my baby in a lift" Jac said as more tears spilled over the edge of her lower eyelid. She knew she had no choice but there was that small chance that the labour would tart to low down or there would be a miracle at st James' that would mean the maintenance men over there would finish quicker. Yet that would be a very long shot indeed.

**Thank you fo reading please review if you have time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYY! Not really got much to say. Just thanks for your reviews I guess, please read and review. Hope you enjoy.**

**Liv xx**

"_I'm not giving birth to my baby in a lift" Jac said as more tears spilled over the edge of her lower eyelid. She knew she had no choice but there was that small chance that the labour would tart to low down or there would be a miracle at st James' that would mean the maintenance men over there would finish quicker. Yet that would be a very long shot indeed._

_( 1 hour later )_

Jac was now well into labour and was in a lot more pain than she was before and each contraction that engulfed her body in pain hurt a lot more and lasted longer, much to Jac's dismay.

"Joseph, please could you rub my back, I can't reach?" Jac asked breathlessly and quite distressed as the last horrific contraction passed by. Joseph did as he was asked and sat down next to Jac and started palpitating the small o her aching back.

"Elliot the contractions are getting more painful and frequent!" Joseph said as Jac's hand flew to her taunt stomach and she leant forward trying to ebb away the pain.

"Jac can you feel the head?" Elliot asked slowly and clearly. Jac didn't respond but gave Joseph a pleading look; she could feel the head.

"Joseph, please, helps me it hurts" Jac cried in a quiet voice helplessly, as another contraction ripped through her battered abdomen.

"Jonny, she needs you" Joseph said not taking his eyes off Jac as her contraction continued ,but turning his head slightly so they could hear on the other end of the phone. Elliot had long before put the phone on speaker so both him and Jonny could hear (but so could the rather large crowd.)

"Ok, Jac, I know it's not very nice in there for you right now but you're gunna be out before you know it. Just take nice deep breaths you're nearly there." Jonny said trying to encourage her.

"Jonny, it's going to be another hour or two before they get me out and I'm supposed to pant through contractions, you moron!" Jac yelled as the longest contraction eased away. The crowed, by the phone, that was now growing rapidly, erupted into a series of giggles, sniggers and mumbled words; typical Jac Naylor, even in labour she never lets her clinical side slip.

"Well, that's the Jac Naylor we all know and …well are terrified of" Adele said to Mo who were stood next to Jonny and Elliot. As Jac seemed relatively comfortable for now (or at least as comfortable as a woman in labour could be) Joseph went and sat down on his brief case in the corner of the lift.

All of a sudden Jac screamed in pain

"JOSEPH!" she yelled and a few tears flowed freely down her face, which told Joseph all he need to know. Jac as feeling helpless and she needed encouragement, she wanted Jonny but all she had was joseph. This baby was coming now and she was out of her comfort zone; she couldn't control it. While Jac wasn't able to fight as the contraction gained in strength joseph pulled her scrub bottoms off and put Jac's grey NHS hoody over her legs. After the contraction passed Jac glared weakly at Joseph.

"Jonny I can't do this" Jac cried forcing her words out through the freely flowing river of salty tears drenching her cheeks.

"Yes, you can Jac, when this baby is born, it will have the best chances in life, because you are her mother, the most amazing mother in the world, and I will never leave you side" Jonny spoke encouragingly.

"Jonny it hurts, you should be here, I can't do this on my own, you're her father I need you" Jac

"You're not on your own, you have Joseph" Jonny reasoned

"I don't want Joseph, I want you!" Jac yelled

"Well… as soon as the lift doors open, I will be here waiting for you with my arms open ready to carry you down to maternity. I won't leave" Jonny said firmly.

"you can't say that everyone leaves me in the end" Jac stated

"Jac shut it! I love you, I married you, we are having a baby together, why on earth would I leave you" Jonny said sternly and receiving an 'aawwww' from the medical staff, gathered in reception.

"Joseph did" Jac replied simply, looking up at joseph with pleading eyes. Joseph looked back apologetically, and couldn't help feeling an intense amount of guilt for want he did to her.

**Sorry it's a short chapter but if you want it up tonight its gunna have to be short. Please review if you have time. THANKS XX**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYY! Sorry my last chapter was really short and I didn't update yesterday but something went wrong with my computer and because I'm like a modern computer dinosaur I needed my dad to fix it but he wasn't in sooo… and I just found out that I need glasses noooooooo! Anyway please read and review I hope you enjoy it.**

**Liv xx**

"_Jac shut it! I love you, I married you, we are having a baby together, why on earth would I leave you" Jonny said sternly and receiving an 'aawwww' from the medical staff, gathered in reception._

"_Joseph did" Jac replied simply, looking up at joseph with pleading eyes. Joseph looked back apologetically, and couldn't help feeling an intense amount of guilt for want he did to her._

Joseph was soon pulled out of his deep thoughts as Jac screamed in excruciating pain.

"JAC!" Jonny shouted. Everyone outside the lifts, who were previously in several different conversations, instantly shut up and entered an anxious silence.

"Jac I have to take a look!" Joseph spoke incredibly sternly. As he got up Jac grabbed his hand

"No" she said warningly and matching the amount of sternness in Josephs voice.

"If I don't your baby could die" Joseph spoke sternly and slowly. Both consultants knew it but didn't voice it, joseph didn't want to say it but he had to try new tactics to get Jac to let him help this would have to be shock tactics. Joseph roughly shook her hand off. As Jac didn't expect that much force her attempt of keeping a hold of Joseph failed.

"JOSEPH! Joseph! Of you dare I swear…" Jac yelled as she manoeuvred herself so she was sat up and could close her legs tightly.

"Jac, open your legs!" Joseph said which Jac replied to with an icy glare.

"Open your legs Jac!" Joseph said getting annoyed and raising his voice slightly. They were still both unaware of the crowed at the other side of the lift even though they were being quite loud at times, but then they were involved with their own situation to think about the situation outside the lift. Jac once again gave him another one of her infamous glares. Joseph inhaled deeply gathering all his strength. He grabbed firmly onto Jac's legs and forced them open with all his might.

"JOSEPH!" Jac yelled but he ignored her. Jac felt another immense pain which weekend her struggle significantly so she gave up and tilted her head back resting it against the lift out of pure exhaustion, pain and fear. She shut her eyes tight willing the pain away but it was constant now.

"ELLIOT, SHE'S CROWNING!" Joseph shouted as h began to panic. It had been years since he delivered a baby. As Jac heard him say those words she was so scared; her baby would be born in a dirty, disgusting lift, without her father to catch her as she was brought into the world. The initial birthing plan was to let Jonny deliver the baby as he was a nurse and he had had been trained by his friend who was a midwife in the best maternity hospital in the country, especially for the birth.

"Ok, don't panic, maintenance have just arrived but it could be another hour before they get you out!" Elliot explained the situation. Just then Zosia came running down into reception. She was just walking but was then intrigued by what was going on. She didn't ask though as she was really busy. She was looking for her mentor and not being nosy in other people's business, she didn't want to be labelled as a gossip, though she did wonder why Elliot, Mo and jonny were there.

"Um, professor hope, have you seen Ms Naylor, it's just her patient died about 10 minutes ago?" Zosia asked, getting to the point.

"If you don't mind me asking what going –"Zosia was cut off by Jac yelling

"f1, you better not be serious!" she shouted.

"Oh…um…Ms Naylor are you stuck in the lift?" the junior doctor asked

"Yes!" she replied agitatedly. Elliot, who was stood next to her, mouthed "and she's in labour" in return Zosia mouthed back "oh"

Just then Jac let out an almighty scream as the next contraction washed through her pushing her baby father.

"Jac, you need to push now!" Elliot instructed sternly.

"I…I can't…I n-I need jonny!" Jac cried weakly as the river of tears resumed falling don her cheeks. Jac was in a tremendous amount of pain as she had had no pain relief what o ever.

"Jac you _need_ to push!" Joseph advised firmly.

"I _need_ jonny!" she cried again

"Jac, its ok, I know this wasn't our idea of the perfect birth, but joseph knows what he is doing and I'm out here waiting for you, just push as hard as you can and bring _our _baby into the world!" jonny was doing his up most to encourage and reassure her and it seemed to have worked.

"Ok, next contraction?" she asked nervously she received a nod a then drew in a large breath, mustering together all her power. She pushed as hard and as long as she could until she felt something. A smile of relief and happiness stretched across her face. Joseph however was not smiling, and this didn't go unnoticed by Jac. She began to panic.

"Joseph, joseph what's wrong?" he didn't reply

"Elliot, the cords around its neck… tight!" he said in a calm voice but not making eye contact with Jac. The crowed on the other side of the lift held their breath while jonny let a term slip down his cheek the feeling moss arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Ok, Joseph, I want you to slip 2 fingers underneath the cord very gently. Then lift the cord over the head carefully!" Elliot explained slowly so his instructions were as clear as could be. At this point Jac was exhausted; she was so tired she didn't even have the strength to hold her head up any longer. She tilted her head back so it was once again on the walls of the lift, she could feel Joseph following what Elliot told him.

"Right, Jac I need one more push on the next contraction and your baby will be here" Joseph said, the amount of excitement mingled with the nerves in his voice, but Jac was silent.

**Thank you for reading please review if you have time. I STILL CANT BELIVE I HAVE TO HAVE GLASSES! I already get called names like nerd, geek… already. Oh well any way thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEYY! Thanks for your comments. I hope you did enjoy the last chapter if you read and didn't review. Here's the next chapter please read and review, ENJOY.**

"_Right, Jac I need one more push on the next contraction and your baby will be here" Joseph said, the amount of excitement mingled with the nerves in his voice, but Jac was silent._

She couldn't bring herself to speak. She was so exhausted and her emotions were running riot through her body, creating butterflies as well as the already present pain. Feeling she needed encouragement jonny spoke up.

"Come on Jac, you can do it, I promise you'll both be fine, just one more push that's all he needs" he prompted. He heard Jac, along with everyone else draw in another deep breath. She pushed and pushed as hard as she could until her face was read and with the help of joseph giving little pulls on the baby's head, her beautiful baby girl was born. Every one cheered as they herd the splutter of the remaining amniotic fluid, blocked by the baby's head, hit the floor and jonny let another tear slip down his cheeks as he received hugs and handshakes from his friends and colleagues (some of whom he didn't know). Jac let out the biggest sigh she had ever let go. She was full of emotions, happy that most the pain was gone, relief that she was no longer pregnant and over joyed that her baby was ok; or was she. Joseph was also smiling but it soon disappears. The crowed outside the lift realised something was wrong and instantly shut up with horrible expressions on their faces.

"Joseph why isn't she crying?" Jac wisped in utter distraught. "Joseph don't let my baby die" Jac begged a little louder. Joseph started franticly rubbing the baby's chest and back willing it to breath. While joseph didn't reply because he was concentrating jonny spoke to Jac.

"Jac, its ok" jonny said but he himself was now an emotional wreck as he thought about the prospect of losing his baby at birth.

"No, it's not and you promised, you promised it would be ok, and you know I can't have any more children!" Jac yelled taking her upset and anger out on jonny; he gave her false hope. Jonny hung his head in his hands letting tears fall down his cheeks unashamed. Just then an ear-piercing scream ripped through the halls and engulfed the lift. Music to their ears. Everyone once again lapsed into cheers. Jac and jonny let tear flood their faces they were so happy. All jonny wanted to do was wrap his arms around his two girls but then he remembered; they were still stuck in the lift. Jonny asked how long it would be before they would be out but to his dismay the maintenance man said about 20 minutes.

Inside the lift Jac was holding hr. baby and thanking joseph.

"Joseph thanks you so much, if it wasn't of you then i-"Jac let her voice trail of not knowing what to say as the pure joy of her chilled clouded her mind.

"It's ok, what would I have done, leave you?" joseph asked rhetorically.

"I'm sorry…I still…I need to tell jonny what you did" Jac said her voice quiet and serious. Joseph looked comp [lately confused.

"You kissed me" Jac said simply turning her head back to her daughter in her arms.

"You don't have to do that" joseph responded.

"Yes I do. You see me and jonny, we found out our problem, we always had secrets, so we promised each other we would never have secrets no matter how embarrassing they are" Jac said softly but sternly as she looked joseph in the eye.

"You do that and I swear you'll regret it" he warned leaning into Jac o their faces were inches apart as well as having a tight grip on Jac wrist causing her to wince slightly.

"Get off me" she glared, he took her hand roughly away causing her to wink slightly in pain.

"Jac, you did it, I'm so proud of you" jonny exclaimed "tell me about her, what she looks like?" jonny asked and waited expectantly.

"Well she's got Jac hair" joseph said completely ignoring the fact h had just threatened Jac.

"She!" jonny beamed "our hunch was right then?" he said fraizing it more as a statement than a question "what else?" he asked eagerly

"Well, she has your eyes and nose" Jac answered while studying her daughter's features lovingly. She hardly even noticed how big her grin was, she only realised when her cheeks started to ache a little but even if she tried she could stop smiling.

"Under all that baby fat I can definitely make out Jac's cheek bones!" joseph chipped in. just then Jac realised something.

"joseph what about the placenta di it deliver with the baby?" she asked with slight panic as it had been about 17 minutes since the birth and it should have come by now

"Um no…Elliot what do I do the placenta hasn't come?" joseph asked matching Jac's tone also realising, they had admittedly all forgotten about it.

"Ok don't worry normally it will come naturally but in this case you might just have to prompt it." Elliot advised.

"But if not got the injection" joseph reminded hi,

"oh yes…ok just put your hand on the remaining bump firmly and stroke down and keep doing that of about 3-4 minutes and it should come, if not… well let's just cross that bridge when we come to it" the professor said calmly.

"Maintenance said it should be just under a couple of minuet until they get you out" jonny informed them.

Just then the baby let out a little gurgle as if in reasons to jonny.

"I think she knows who her father is" mo. stated smiling while putting an am round jonny who in turn gave her a friendly hug.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYY! I had my maths exam today that determines which set we get put in for year 9. I don't think it went that well. I was going to finish the story last chapter but I thought I would carry it on a bit further because I got really good reviews. Here is the next part I hope you enjoy please read and review.**

**Liv xx**

"_Maintenance said it should be just under a couple of minuet until they get you out" jonny informed them._

_Just then the baby let out a little gurgle as if in reasons to jonny._

"_I think she knows who her father is" mo. stated smiling while putting an am round jonny who in turn gave her a friendly hug._

Just then there was the familiar ping as the lift doors open reviling Jac sat in the corner of the lift holding her baby and joseph still stroking down on the bump. Jonny immediately rushed in and helped Jac up. Joseph stopped rubbing the bump and also helped Jac up. It came as little bit of a shock to see that many people outside the lift but then again this was holby city hospital where gossip spared like wild fire. They all cleared a path for the wheelchair for Jac. Aided by jonny and joseph Jac slowly got her up and walked to the wheelchair, slowly lowering her into it.

"Elliot the placenta still hasn't come" joseph informed the professor quietly

"Ok, we'll get her to maternity and give her the injection" Elliot said calmly as he rushed over to check on Jac

"Oh my god Jac she is just the most magnificent thing I've ever seen there is no words to describe her!" jonny beamed

"Not the anti-Christ then" Jac commented. She didn't mean to bring it up it was just a thought that entered her head.

"Well, she has nurse DNA, she can't be the anti-Christ" he responded. They hadn't realised that they were joking about the bad, snide comments they had made to each other. Jac looked up to him and he land in and gave her a short passionate kiss.

"I love you Jac, and am so proud of you, you know that don't you"

"So you've said. You're an idiot Maconie I love you too" she replied and jonny land in and gave her another quick kiss.

"Jac how are you feeling" Elliot panted. He was chasing them, but hadn't realised how fast jonny could actually out a wheelchair

"Oh fine, not like I just gave birth in a lift or anything" Jac joked sarcastically

"Right" Eliot began "the placenta still hasn't been delivered so once we are on maternity we will have to gene you the injection okay?" Elliot said

"Yep" she responded

"Oh Jac she is absolutely gorgeous" Elliot said as they walked through the doors to maternity. Jac, in reply, just smiled at her old mentor. They got into a side room and Jac was given the injection to aid the delivery of the placenta. In the meantime jonny had gone to the café to get them both a hot chocolate and Elliot had gone back to the ward having left it for quite some time. Jac and joseph were the only ones left in the room for now. Joseph took this time to stop Jac from telling jonny what happened in the lift.

While Jac was looking down at her daughter on her bare chest (it was recommended for her to have skin to skin contact) after they had both been checked over, joseph grabbed hold of her wrist extremely tight causing her to wince in pain. He look deep into her eyes and land in closely. Jac stared at him in utter shock and fear he had definitely changed since he was gone, Jac thought, she realised how violent he had become.

**Sorry for this inconvenient interruption but I had to wright this. Guess what I had for pudding: TREACLE TART. Back to the story.**

"Joseph, you're hurting me" Jac said in a voice far from her own

"I don't care, you will not tell jonny" he glared

"Aawwww, screed for your large ego?" Jac mimicked sadness sarcastically, having suddenly found the courage to stand up to him. But now, she realised, it was a mistake. He tightened his grip even more on jacks arm.

"don't push me" he warned before letting go of her hand as he saw jonny walking down the corridor with 2 cups in hand. As jonny entered Jac put up a front and looked at her baby, trying to forgetter about the moment that just went by.

"Hey, how are you doing?" jonny asked softly as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. His daughter had gone to sleep so jonny didn't make an attempt to touch her yet. He knew babies were extremely light sleepers.

"Good, thanks" she said after taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Have you thought of any names?" he asked a he got more comfy in the chair.

"I thought about Chloe, Maisie or Reagan. What about you.

"Well I want a Scottish name like Tyra, rose or Janneth"

"Well, we are NOT having a Scottish first name but we can have it as a second name, hang on isn't rose English"

"No, it's originally Scottish, so English first name…um…what about…no I like Raisie. It's like raise another Scottish name!" jonny said, thinking hard

"Ok, so Maisie Tyra Naylor-Maconie?"

"I love it. Hello Maisie" jonny said turning his attention to his baby girl. The little bundle woke a jonny said this made slight gurgling noises.

"Oh you like that do you" he wispered while reaching to touch her hand. He sat there stroking her soft, fresh skin; the first time he touched his baby.

**Thank you for reading. I think I might finish it here but if you want more just let me know. It will probably have to be a sequel because I already have started a new story in my draught book. If you desperately want more though I could do a couple of short chapters and see where it goes from there. Also I If gets more ideas I might be tempted to carry on tomorrow as well.**


End file.
